


I have a cellphone for one reason only

by SunFallDown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Selfies, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: Akande wouldn't really need a cellphone if it wasn't because Lúcio always sends him cute messages.





	I have a cellphone for one reason only

**Author's Note:**

> So... okay. Just because you need to see it, I'll leave here the fanart that caused me to start shipping this. 
> 
> <http://burythekidd.tumblr.com/post/162766088758/i-really-like-you-im-always-so-dramatic-thats>
> 
> Thank you, BuryTheKidd, for giving me this beautiful ship, I love it, I don't care about anything else.
> 
> As a reference, this is set on a day-to-day AU. Akande is a martial artist, so he needs to train everyday as a job. I want to apologize if it's not the best, it's 1:40 in the morning and I just googled the info I needed.

Akande had a cellphone, but he rarely used it.

Somehow, to everyone’s amazement, Akande Ogundimu managed to live a normal life without an extensive usage of his cellphone. He was a morning person, so he had no problem waking up early. He kept an agenda, so he didn’t have the need for constant text reminders or alarms. He liked jogging and training without music, so he didn’t charge it to his cellphone. He only ever used it for texting and phone calls.

Amélie was honestly amazed by that. As a college lit teacher, she couldn’t keep her eyes off her cellphone for more than two hours because there was always someone who needed her; students, other teachers, her assistants, or even some friends like Sombra or Gabriel. She always asked Akande how he managed, because she really could use a break from all the constant buzzing. Sadly, Akande didn’t have any tips for her.

It was weird, though; from his point of view, he was always looking at his cellphone. Well, maybe not so much like Amélie or Sombra (he admired and respected their busy lifestyles), but he used it a lot.

After all, Lúcio always had something to show him through texts.

Lúcio Correia Dos Santos had what it seemed like an infinite repertory of internet videos, pictures, jokes, puns, memes and other various stuff, so it wasn’t unusual for Akande to feel his cellphone buzzing in his pocket, a message from his favorite frog awaiting with what probably was a video of a puppy learning how to howl, or a picture of a rabbit with a funny hat.

                **Lúcio:** OMG LOOK AT THIS BALL OF FLUFF  <3

                **Akande:** It is quite fluffy indeed. Like a snowball.

               **Lúcio:** IT’S ADORABLE I KNEW YOU’D LIKE IT!!!

                **Akande:** I did, thank you love.

Akande always had to find a split second of his routine to look at all the messages Lúcio sent him, and there were _lots_ of them. It made him happy. He liked those split seconds of “Aww” he got from Lúcio’s little animal vids, or the laugh he got from the videos of people licking Nintendo Switch cartridges. Lúcio knew exactly how to cheer him up.

There were a few favorites, of course; those that Akande would definitely get if he was feeling down from a bad day, or exhausted after a rough training session: The sneezing panda (old, but a real classic), Asdf Movies (he knew them by heart at this point, but they were still funny), a specific Vine compilation (with both cute animals and funny short movies) and Akande’s most favourite thing in the world: Lúcio’s selfies.

It was 10am, right on time for his training to start and, as always, he felt a small buzz on his pocket before changing clothes. He unlocked his screen to reveal a new picture Lúcio just sent him: A selfie where he wore the new pastel green hoodie he had just gotten as a gift from Akande.

                **Lúcio:** Hope you have a good day today! I know I will, I’m wearing the cutest hoodie ever.

Akande smiled at the screen, typing a small answer before pocketing his cellphone inside his shorts.

                **Akande:** You look lovely. That color looks really good on you.

(On the other side of the line, Lúcio felt like screaming because he loved it whenever Akande complimented him.)

Akande loved Lúcio’s selfies; they were always so fashionable and cute and beautiful and _oh gods that man made Akande go weak_. Lúcio loved to wear diverse colors and styles, ranging from hipster to casually formal to… I don’t know, honestly, but Akande always saved every single one of the selfies Lúcio sent him. Looking at them always lifted Akande’s mood no matter what, so Lúcio had arranged a plan to always send his boyfriend a selfie before he started training, to ensure he would start his day with a smile.

Today, Akande had stamina training, so he started off by running on the treadmill. His trainer had an exercise regime where he would shift between different aerobic exercises each 10 minute, so Akande first run on the treadmill, then he changed to the cycling machine, then to the stair climbing one, and back to the treadmill again. It was intense, but it had helped him to last much longer while jogging, which was helpful.

After some time, he was given a break so he could drink water and relax before the next round. Akande had already discarded his shirt, his sweat making it a bit uncomfortable, but he had an extra pair in case this happened. His trainer was pummeling him today, but it felt good letting out all this energy.

He felt a buzz coming from his bag. He opened it, looked for his cellphone and found a new message from Lúcio there. A selfie (oh this was _definitely_ a good day) with Lúcio holding a little newborn dog right next to his face.

                **Lúcio:** Look!!! Hana’s dog had puppies!!! Aren’t they cute?

It was almost like Lúcio had felt Akande needed a word of cheer to keep on going. He smiled fondly at the screen, already typing an answer.

                **Akande:** Yes, they are very cute. Will she keep them all, though? I could use a partner at my morning jog.

                **Lúcio** : I’ll make sure to ask her. How’s training?

Akande was about to write his usual answer, something along the line “Everything’s good,” but a sudden idea flashed through his mind. A good one, might I add. At the gym, there was a whole wall covered in mirrors and just looking at them gave Akande a clever idea to thank his boyfriend for lifting his mood.

He stood up from the bench and went up to the mirror wall. Then, Akande flexed his arm, making sure his muscles looked the best he could. He flashed a small smile; the kind of smiles only Lúcio had the privilege to see and, with the tap of a finger, he sent his boyfriend a selfie of his own.

On the other side, Lúcio felt a buzz on his pocket, so he left the little pup rest on his lap while he opened the chat. His phone didn’t automatically download all pics (Hana had a bit of a habit of spamming him a lot of memes), so there was a split second of wait before all air escaped Lúcio’s lungs and all his blood went straight to his cheeks.

                **Akande:** You tell me. Does it look like it’s working?

Oh man… oh man _oh man oh man oh man_.

Lúcio decided he would save that picture. _God,_ Akande could be mean when he wanted to. Who allowed him to be that beautiful?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Just a heads up, I'm doing requests, you can hit me up on [my tumblr!](http://sunfalldown.tumblr.com/post/157911910656/requests-open) That's it for now, hope you all have a nice day :3


End file.
